percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico the Shinobi
AN: '''A crossover between PJO and Naruto. A not so direct sequel of Nico the Necromancer, which is a HPxPJO unfinished fanfic. Why did I create this? Because I can't wait to write it but I also don't want to face the scorn of my FF reader for making another story, so there you go... '''Disclaimer: '''Yeah, you know I am no Rick Riordan. '''Chapter 1: Really Andrew?! It was summer vacation, there's no school, no obligation (homework was optional), only fun, fun, fun! Andrew's eyes were gleaming with excitement. He finally got to see Nico again! The car stopped in front of a hill. Andrew practically jumped out of it and waved goodbye to his dad, "Bye Dad!" Quickly, he ran through the protective barrier and arrived at the Half-Blood Camp. The red head took a dramatic deep breath and screamed, "IIIIIIIII'M BAAAAACK!" A short haired Asian girl giggled at his antic, "Welcome back Andrew!" "Thank you Zephyrus girl that I forgot her name!" Leaving the jaw dropped girl, he sprinted to his cabin, the Hecate Cabin. It was a stone cabin, which looked normal. But when one of the stones fall from the cabin, it will turn everyone in the vicinity into a tree. Ah, how he loved his cabin... The red head put his belongings on his bed and took out a thick green book from his bag. It was a spell book, given by his mother as a present. It was also the cause of his great adventure with Nico. Last year, Andrew chanted the Dimensional Spell, and it was successful. It made a giant green swirling vortex that sent them to an alternate universe. But since he still can't control it yet, the vortex sent them to the world where their affinity was the strongest. A wizarding world with a noseless bald wizard as an evil overlord. Grinning at the memory, Andrew hugged The Book tightly and ran towards the 13th cabin where Nico stayed. Hades' cabin was as gloomy and creepy as always. But it didn't stop Andrew from intruding his best friend personal space. He always wanted to try to kick open a door. "Here goes... one, two..." Andrew took a stance and charge. He kicked the door as hard as he could, breaking the handle. "Morning Nico! Do you miss me?" No answer. "Nico?" "Go to Hades Andrew..." Someone mumbled as if half-sleeping. The son of Hecate glanced at the bed. On it was Nico, curling. Andrew sighed. he proceeded to shook Nico out of his sleep, "Nico! Wake up! Just because you have nothing to do doesn't mean you can sleep all day!" "Andrew, if you don't leave me in five seconds I'm going to blast you with Hades' fire." The raven haired boy grumbled. "But you can't do it while half-asleep!" Andrew reasoned. When he got no respond Andrew shook even harder, "Come on! I've been planning this all year! I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Getting fed up, Nico kicked Andrew's chin upright, sending the red head falling down. "AGH!" Andrew held his pained body part and groaned. "What did you do that for?" He sounded like he's about to cry. "Impulse, you being annoying, ADHD, take your pick." Nico said while yawning. "Fine! Just sleep here all day! Bore yourself to death! I'll travel myself!" Andrew stuck his tongue. "Travel?" Nico's ear perked up, "Wait! What do you mean travel?" "I thought you don't care." The red head huffed and looked away. Nico fold his arms, "Fine, don't tell me." Andrew looked heartbroken and began to cry, "I was planning to travel with the dimensional spell I learned last year! I want you to come with me! But... but..." Nico stares at him, annoyed by his childishness "How old are you again?" "Well, I am turning sixteen two days ago... which reminds me: Where's my present?" Andrew asked in all seriousness. Nico scrunched his face and went back to sleep. He knew better than trying to explain sarcasm to his thick headed best friend. "Oh! Come on! Don't go back to sleep! Do you want to repeat last year travel?! You were only wearing a boxer in front of many people!" "And whose fault is that?!" the son of Hades glared threateningly, the fact that he was still covered up in blanket didn't lessen the effect. Too bad Andrew got glared all the time that he mostly immune to it. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to recite the spell right here, right now. And there's nothing that could stop me from doing it!" "For the love of--." Nico rubbed his face in defeat,"Fine! I'm gonna get ready! Don't you dare start the spell before I finish packing!" Andrew smiled in satisfaction and wait for his best friend to finish. "Aren't you going to bring some nectar and ambrosia?" Nico asked the redhead. "Nah, knowing your paranoia you will probably bring some extras." Andrew waved his hand dismissively. "I resent it when you are right..." Nico finished packing his bag and already wore his usual clothing. "I hope you already have control over your spell." "Pfft! Of course, who the hell do you think I am!" the son of Hecate point his finger to the sky (which was totally a Guren Lagann reference) and recited the dimensional spell. Bringing the two demigods to a place that Nico didn't know can exist... -BAMF- "AAAAAARGH!" the boys fell from the sky (again) and landed on the ground, ''after ''colliding with trees branches. "Ouch!" Nico got up first and glared at Andrew, "So much for your control." Instead of making a not-so-smart comeback Andrew looked around. They fell to what seemed to be an outskirt of a forest. Ahead was a man-made road and something that looked like a giant gate. The cloudcuckoolander suddenly grinned and ran toward the gate. "Oi! Andrew, wait!" The raven haired boy chased after him. When Andrew stopped in front of the gate, so was Nico. The necromancer then realized what made his best friend so excited. "No... this can't be..." Nico stared at the giant wooden gate. "Konoha's gate?! Really Andrew?!!" -to be continued- '''AN: '''Yes, Andrew is a Japanophile, or a weeaboo. But calling someone a weeaboo is just cruel and everytime someone said that, a panda dies... Category:Naruto Category:Crossovers Category:Nico di Angelo Category:mynameisyarra